Homestuck FanPlay
by DBZVampireChick
Summary: Just this little thing I wrote. I am working on more, and it only includes a few regular Homestuck characters like Bec Noir. Reveiws are requested so I can know if I can improve anything. K thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Homestuck Fan-Play**

(These are mostly all my characters except for Crystal White, Dia Blue, Remnit, and Tephuu. This is in play form, and there is either mention or the cast of the actual Homestuck comic. Enjoy.)

_( The scene is TS' room, with a pile of clothes at the foot of the bed on the floor, hanged lights from the ceiling, slime pod/bed looks elegant, and posters of passwords, Doc Scratch, TS' Ancestor, the Sufferer/Signless, and a poster titled Cycle of Serpents. TS has black hair, a white coat with blue tints, a multi-colored skirt, sandals, a black tee with the Japanese characters for 'snake shadow' and has two long snake like horns with one broken off at the end like it was bitten off. TS standing by computer; Trollian is up, and one of her friends is contacting her.)_

ScheemingAndLion started trolling TotallySerpent at – 14:50:23

SA: Hey morAIL.

TS: Oh. It'ss you.

SA: Why So glum?

TS: I alwayss HATE talking to you!

SA: CAn't I juSt tALk to you?

TS: Well, I guesss you can... jusst what do you want?

SA: I nEEd your hELp.

TS: You? Need MY help?

TS: With what?

SA: I don't know ALL thE dEtAILS yEt.

SA: ALL I know for SurE Is thAt you bEttEr gEt to your quESt bEd. And fASt.

TS: Yeah right! Everyday you contact me and you ssay that I'm going to die!

TS: Well I'm ssick of it!

SA: If you don't bELIEVE mE, turn Around.

_Scene ii_

_(Enter Bec Noir. Seer of Earth quest bed appearified, TS turns around. Head gets cut off, posters ripped, head flying through air, body falling back. TS still getting trolled.)_

SA: I toLd you.

SA: Now I hAvE to wAIt for you.

SA: So hurry up~!

_(Both head and body land on quest bed, Snakesprite wrapped around TS, crying, and glowing. Enter TS on Skaia, in God Tier form: Seer of Earth, floating and glowing. Outfit; Hood: Grey, Inside hood: Black, Robes: Black, Boots: White, Squiggle on sign: Blue, "Rock" like shape next to squiggle so that it forms a diamond: red.)_

SA: ThAt'S my gIrL!

SA: My pLAn IS fALLIng Into ActIon.

SA: Heh Heh Heh.

_End of scene ii_


	2. Chapter 2

_Scene iii_

_(Scene: SA's room. 16 screened 6th wall in back with two screens working. The screen with Bec Noir, and a screen with uu's horns, bed/slime pod shaped like a lion's den, SA standing by computer, whole scene lit up by candles.)_

Narrator: Your real name is Ambris Lioness. You love to as Earthlings put it "troll" your morail. You are 8 sweeps old or 17 Earth years, your lusus is Liondad, your blood color is a shade of dark pink, and you tALk lIkE thIS. You also like using the 6th wall; it's broken though, your title is the Witch of rage and your troll-handle is SchemingAndLion.

SA: FINALLY!

TS: You meant for thiss to happen...

TS: Didn't you?

SA: Yes I dId!

TS: WHYY?

SA: BEcAuSE, now oncE you joIn SomE othErS, you cAn kILL BEc NoIr And Lord EngLISh!

TS: ARE YOU NUTSS?

SA: No, I Am bEIng compLEtELy rESonAbLE!

SA: JuSt truSt mE.

TS: Why sshould I?

TS: Fine...

SA: YAY!

TS: Well?

SA: WELL whAt?

TS: What now?

SA: WAIt.

TS: Why?

SA: I cAn tELL you LATEr.

SA: I hAvE to go now.

SchemingAndLion stopped trolling TotallySerpent at—15:20:34

TS: Wait!

TS: Aw come on!

_Scene iv_

_(New scene. A young troll stands in her room; her computer is shaped like a bubble, and her room is sea themed because she is a sea-dweller. She has a skirt with waves at the bottom and opens up at her side. She wears sandals and black hair with highlights of her blood color at the bottom.)_

Narrator: Your name is Remnit. Your lusus is Anemonemom. You are also very shy, & sweeps old or 14.5 or Earth years. Your blood color is lighter than Feferi's, and you talk like this: "i Sea that you are ConCerned, but i Can't help... Sorry." Your troll tag is NeverendingNautiCal and your title is the Maid of Color.

TotallySerpent started trolling NeverendingNautiCal at 15:45:59

TS: Hey NN, you there?

NN: Yeah, why?

TS: Ambriss iss going to come along ssoon, and you need to avoid her.

TS: Before you ask why, ssince I doubt you will, let's just ssay, my converssation with her ended up killing me.

NN: how...?

TS: Luckily I'm in my God Tier form sso I'm sstill here, jusst, avoid her!

TS: And avoid Bec Noir, and anyone elsse.

NN: then, how do i know not to avoid you like you're a Shark?

TS: Because I am in my God Tier form, I am much more knowledgeable than I wass.

NN: i'll try.

TS: Thank you and goodbye Remnit.

SchemingAndLion started trolling NeverendingNautiCal at 15:55:36

SA: HEy...do mE A favor?

NN: no.

SA: Wow. Why ArE you bEIng So boLd?

NN: Enkito told me to watch out for you.

NN: goodbye.

NeverendingNautiCal blocked SchemingAndLion at 15:59:47

SA: WoAh. I thInk I nEEd to talk to EnkIto.


End file.
